Ashes Brought Back
by KarinaBear
Summary: Lyra Rainheart the only daughter of Hestia and existence and Ashlyn Sommer a 'accidental' child of Artemis, get sent to an orphanage and meet. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Lyra threw herself onto her brown bed in the adoption center, her purple skirts floating around her as she landed. She shifted slightly, adjusting herself and started braiding her hair on the side. She had just finished and put a purple elastic that matched her skirt on the end when a kid walked into the room. He forced himself next to Lyra. She glared at him and tried swatting him away, but he just wouldn't leave. Lyra stared at him.

"Who the heck are you?" She shout-whispers, putting her hands on her hips.

The kid looks around to make sure nobody's here (I did have three other roommates.) and leans over. I scoot away, slapping his hand away when he tried to put it on her shoulder. "I'm here to get you out." He whispers.

"I don't even know you! How can I trust you! Besides, no one can get out of here unless they get adopted." She knew that from personal experience. She had tried leaving many times, contacting all her living relatives but none of them wanted her. They thought of her as a disgrace. Her mother had her when she was 16 and as a very religious family, they pushed her and her mother away.

The boy smirks and drummed his fingers on the bed. Lyra looked at him suspiciously and brushed off her white tank top and stood up, pushing the boy out of her room and walking down the stairs to the 'living room' to see the other girls.

A little while later, the sun sets and the moon comes up. Lyra goes to bed, trying to push away all thoughts of the strange boy from this morning. Then out of the darkness comes a shadow, then a figure. A middle-aged man in a wheelchair rolling to the orphanage with Tanner (the boy from this morning) walking next to him.

(Linebreak)

I sat miserably on her bed, reading a new book she had just gotten. The title of the book was _Emily Windsnap: Two Magical Mermaid Tails_. It was a great book and I was happy Aunt Athena had chosen to give me this as a goodbye present. I didn't want to be here, in fact, if this had been my choice I would still be on Olympus, sitting on the beautiful white sand with my feet in the clear blue water reading my book there, instead of in this dusty, old orphanage. If this was my choice, I would be with my best friend Adelenna Key, fangirling over some new thing she had discovered.

Oh, by the way, I should probably introduce myself, I'm Ashlyn Sommer. I have long, flowing, caramel hair that goes down mid-thigh and color changing eyes that are currently ocean-blue. You might be wondering why I'm here. Well, I was sent to the human world to 'learn and go to school'. I want to go back to Olympus (I mean I could just be taught by Aunt Athena.) but my mother, Artemis, wouldn't let me. She said I need to learn about the human world.

So now, I'm was stuck in an orphanage. A boring, old orphanage where I know no one and have nothing to do. The good news is, Mother was trying to find me a family with a demigod, that way I wouldn't have to hide my powers and act all normal.

But I want to return to my beautiful castle on Olympus. I miss the pure silver walls, littered with posters of adorable animals and my favorite bands and singers. I miss my comfy bed and my perfect life.

 **Hey, Karina here! This is my first story and I don't really know how this site works yet so I'm sorry if this doesn't turn out right.**


	2. Chapter 2

I sit bored at the table, I'm always bored here. I hate this stupid orphanage. I watch the other kids as they eat but I really can't eat this food. It's bland and just disgusting. I looked down at my phone, trying to hide it from Miss. Corookni. She owned the orphanage and was very strict. There was a rule clearly stating 'NO PHONES AT THE TABLE'.

I was texting Adi, my old best friend from Olympus. I know her so well, I knew what she would say before she even said it. And I loved trying to guess what she would text back to me. My phone vibrated to show I got a new message and I looked down again.

Adi: Nuuuuuuuu!

Me: Lol ;)

Adi: Your such a stupid potato 8D

Me: ... Well you're a...

Adi: Can't think of a comeback ;)

Me: Ugh!

Adi: Anyway, gtg

I shut off my phone and put it in my pocket. I have no friends here to talk to so I continue playing with my food. I was racing my broccoli and a french fry. I get bored quickly and push my plate away, storming off and running to my room. I gently close the door and sit down on my bed. I grab a book from my desk and lay on my bed, opening my book to chapter 5. ' _Aura brushes away the leaves and vines to go to the hidden grotto. She always went there to calm down. She sat on the white bench, taking out her tuna sandwich and munching on it. I closed my eyes and stretched, slowly falling asleep._ '.

I hear the door open and close my book. Looking at the door to see who it is. I see my roommate Titania, an orphan whose parents died of a horrible sickness when she was five. Her younger brother Ian was here too. He was just a baby when he came here.

"Hi" I say to her.

"Hey..." She responds, nodding at me.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't really think of anything else to finish this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

We stare at each other for awhile before any of us speak. I noticed she had a scar on the left eyebrow, it looked like a burn mark. I start fiddling nervously with a loose string from my blanket. She still doesn't speak.

"I'm just gonna go over there..." She says quietly, going to her section of the room and sitting on her bed.

It creaked under her weight. I nodded and opened my book, focussing on it and pretending I'm in another world, with the main character.

 _'Aura tiptoed deeper into the corridor, the seemingly endless darkness closing in around her. She reached out to touch the wall but felt nothing. Yet she still had the feeling the walls were closing on her. She shivered and started walking faster and faster until she was running. She felt something wet fall on her hand. She yelped and wiped it away. Looking up, but still seeing nothing but endless black. She started hearing whispers like-'_

"Why didn't you eat?" Titania asked, interrupting my book.

I closed the book, turning to look at her."I used to live in a beautiful place, with great food and people wearing fancy expensive looking clothes and jewelry. This place is nothing like home. It's broken, dusty and the people here look starved and dirty and I just can't."

She nods, giving me a slightly jealous look. I concentrate on her brown eyes and feel the familiar sensation of wind gushing all around me and I heard echoing words. _"Lucky her. So she's one of those rich brats that got sent here and hate us cause we aren't fancy rich"_

I fall back on my bed and say: "I'm not a spoiled rich brat."

Titania stares at me, probably because I just read her mind. Oops, I forgot humans can't read minds. That's another of my powers, I can read minds. It drains me but I can do it.

(Linebreak)

Lyra falls back onto her bed. The weirdo boy, the one that said he would come get me and save me from this orphanage, he never came. But I was used to it, people lie to me all the time, about a lot of things.

I hear a loud noise coming upstairs and remember; we have a new girl in the orphanage. I wonder how she is. I think her name was Ashley something. She was a beautiful rich girl from New York, her parents didn't die, they simply left her. At least, that was what she said.

"Lyra, a man in a wheelchair has come to get you. He has a kid with him and they told me they were going to take you."

A man in a wheelchair and... the strange kid. He did come for her. He hadn't been lying. She started packing her three sets of clothes, her hairbrush, toothbrush, everything she might need wherever she's going. But she knew one thing: She was going to leave this place.

She smiled gently, _'Thank you. Whoever you are, for taking me away from this place.'_

 **A/N: Hey guys! I noticed I haven't been doing a lot of Lyra POV so here, something about her. My friend helpedme with Lyra, Lyra's her OC so I don't know her as well as Ashlyn. It's harder for me to write Lyra cause she's not my OC, sorry.**


	4. AN

A/N: Sorry this is not an update of _Ashes Brought Back_ I have a horrible case of writer's block but here's a short one-shot I wrote a couple months ago:

I walk around the park, occasionally looking back at the playground to check on the kids. I was babysitting for my neighbors. They had 6 kids, 4 of them were adopted. There were Silena and Claire, they were twins. Marietta and Maddelena, again twins. As well as, Alina and Adelina, again twins. This family seemed to really like twins, for some reason. I liked twins too, I like how twins seem more powerful than regular children. The thing about this family tho, the kids didnt seem quite normal. Silena and Claire were the oldest, they were 10. Marietta and Maddelena were 5. Alina and Adelina were 4.

"Claire doesn't do that! If Maria, Madi, Ali or Adi see you they might want to copy you." I rush over to her and help her down.

I help her down but as I help her down I accidentally pinch her arm, I do have long nails. Silena yelps and clutches her arm. I look over at her and ask her: "Si, what happened?"

"Someone pinched me!"

This happened 2 years ago. Just now I got a call from that same family telling me Silena and Claire have some weird mental connection and people are doing tests on them.


	5. Chapter 4

Ashlyn POV

I glance at the clock; 4:27 am. I muffle a yawn and look back at my notebook. I bite the end of my pen, rereading what I had already written. It wasn't as good as I could usually do, but I hadn't slept in a week. I was tired and the words I wanted to write jumbled in my mind. I let my pen float across the page.

I had an essay back on Olympus High and even though I live on earth, my mother still wants me to do my schoolwork from OH. Honestly, the one good thing about living on earth would have been that I get to miss school but, NOOO! I have to still do it.

So far I had only a paragraph written: _The Siren and the Mermaid are two different species. While the Siren is violent, the Mermaid is a peaceful species. Sirens interact with humans, kill humans. Mermaids stay underwater as they prefer not to be a part of the constant wars between magical species._

I knock my head on my desk, trying to be quiet as to not wake my roommates. I scold myself. _Ash, you can do better! What would Adi say! She would be done by now! You've had 2 days to write this and you're still not done!_ Many people would have said that I wasn't healthy. I didn't sleep much, eat much, but I'm a goddess that's what they don't know, I don't have human needs. I can survive 10 000 years without sleeping or eating. I would be weak but I would be alive.

"You're still awake?" A voice behind me asks. I jerk around quickly. It was Jade, another of my roommates. I soften.

"Yeah. I need to finish an essay. The real question is, why are you still awake?" She laughs and sits on a chair next to me.

She was pretty, I had to admit. She had long wavy black hair that went to her waist and ocean blue eyes. She was tall compared to me, but that wasn't saying much since I was pretty short. She must have noticed me staring cause she waved a hand in front of my face.

"What! Sorry! I'm here!"

"I know I'm amazing, but stop staring." She said the first part jokingly but finished it blushing.

I tried not to turn into my original form, my real form has wings. I guess being a human for a while has been draining my energy. I grab my purse from the corner of my desk and take a piece of ambrosia and eat it. Jade looks at me weirdly as I do.

"You should go back to bed." I pointed to her corner of the room.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. My computer broke and I'm using my brothers because he's not home. I don't know how much time I have and I need to update my other stories on other fan fiction websites.**

 **Also, love interest for the main character *smirks*.**


	6. Chapter 5

Ashlyn POV:

I couldn't sleep. I have so many thoughts running through my mind.

I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I had gotten bored of playing my new game 'Virtual Families 2'. It's like when you fall asleep on your phone or iPod or whatever you have except for the fact I'm not asleep.

 _I'm bored. Can I take over?_

No.

 _Why not! You're not doing anything._

She doesn't trust you because something bad always happens when you take over.

 _Not true!_

It is true Val.

That's why I just take over without asking. You're always so nice, asking for permission before you do something.

I swear you guys would be like my angel and devil if you weren't both devils.

 _Haha..._

Slowly the constant chattering of Valeria and Valentina faded away and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

*Linebreak*

I woke up to someone shaking me. I turned to the side, groaning softly. The person just shook me more until I eventually gave in and opened my eyes. Morning sunlight flooded my vision. I woke up quickly when I saw who was shaking me. Jade.

"Ashlyn we're leaving today!" I didn't remember anything about leaving but I nodded anyway. "I'll leave so you can get dressed but I'll be back in around 10 minutes."

I grabbed my phone. 9:42. I got up and started looking through my bag of clothes. I finally decided on a turquoise shirt with an owl on it and shorts. I also took my favorite socks. They were really long they went mid-thigh.

Jade POV **(A/N: Ha! Didn't expect that!)** :

Last night I talked to Ashlyn for the first time. She was new at the orphanage and didn't talk much. I only saw her talk to people when it was absolutely necessary. I was pretty happy with myself. I had gotten her to talk to me.

She had caught my attention the first day she was here. She was really pretty. She has long, flowing, caramel hair that goes down mid-thigh and beautiful color changing eyes. I think color changing eyes are so cool. I don't know what color they are today, she's still sleeping.

"Ash!" Today I decided to wake her up. We have a trip today so I could use that as an excuse. The real reason was I just wanted to touch her.

I was falling for her hard. But thats the problem with being a girl that likes girls. Theres a 50% chance she's straight and even if she does like girls she might not like me...

 **A/N: Valeria and Valentina are her consciences. Valeria is Italics and Valentina is Underline. I haven't introduced them until now because I didn't feel like it was the right moment for them to come out. Also, Virtual Families, 2 is an amazing game. I have it and I'm on my 14th generation, I think.**

 **Follows: 0**

 **Favorites: 1**

 **Comments: 0 :( Please comment guys, I feel like no one is reading this**


	7. Chapter 7

Third POV

Lyra slings her duffle bag over her shoulder. This day would be long, she knew.

'When will we leave?' She asks herself.

She looks around for a gift a mysterious woman had gotten her. The lady had come in with a grey sleeveless dress and had beautiful brown hair. Her eyes were a soft doe brown with the brightest red flecks.

Lyra rummaged around under her rock hard pillow and felt it graze her fingertips. She grasped it and pulled out a flame red MP3 player. She gazed at it and pulled out her diamond embedded earbuds. She shoved them both into her bag and whips around as her roommate, Lulu, stared at her. "

Where did you get those?" She whispered.

Lyra glared at her. "Mind your own crap."

She growls and pushes past her. Lulu stumbled, for Lyra was one of the most strongest and athletic girl. There were stronger girls, she always reminds herself. Lyra gazes at the mirror, thinking the girl she saw was not her. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her back, hitting her waist. Her tall, strong build helped her seem threatening with her blue eyes that glinted with fire, flickering the same as fire does.

She heard a sob behind her, and broke out into a run and left before Lulu could catch up.

Lyra fiddled with her MP3 player as she waits in the lobby for Tanner and the man he was talking about, to arrive.

She pulled out her brush and brushes her hair, with nothing else to do. As she stands to stretch, she hears a scream. Jerking around, she broke into a run. She ran up the stairs and opened a door. Her other roommate, Tara Quinn, sobbed with broken glass laying round her. The head keeper, Ms. Davy, Was standing open mouthed at the window.

"What happened?" Lyra gasped. Ms. Davy glances at her and whispers, "Your best friend jumped."

Lyra screams and rushes to the window, staring at the ground. Sure enough, the shape of a pretty girl from room 10, lay on the ground.

"Misty, oh poor Misty. How could I not see?" Ms. Davy grabs her shoulder and leads her to the lobby where Tanner and the man were.

"Please, take her." Ms. Davy sobs, "Ashlynn will be here shortly." Ms. Davy turns and walks soundlessly from the lobby.


	8. Chapter 8

Ms. Davy POV

"Ashlyn!" I look around, "Ashlyn?" I curses under her breath. "ASHLYN SOMMER COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The only light I had was far behind me, casting strange shadows on the walls. The walls seemed to be leaning towards me. The more I paid attention to it, the creepier it seemed. I pull my sweater closer to me, why am I so cold all of the sudden.

A giggle was heard from the end of the hallway. I sped up, maybe it was Ashlyn. Another giggle was heard, this one seemed almost maniacal. I ignored my feeling of dread and followed the sound to a door. It was a big wooden door with an old fashion handle.

I push the door open and gasp at what I find inside. Ashlyn, sweet, kind, innocent Ashlyn Sommer, cleaning a bloody knife. She doesn't seem to notice me so I step forwards.

"Ms. Davy," She says. I don't understand how she can see me, I'm behind her and she hasn't turned around since I came in. "Right on time."

Ashlyn POV

Pink, Blue, Purple and white mist crowded me. I was stuck in what seemed like a dome. There was mist everywhere, it changed colours sometimes. If I walked far enough I might find the edge of the dome, but outside the dome there was nothing.

Endless, nothingness.

 _I can get us out of here. I mean, if you want. I find this place pretty cool, I can control the mist, I can change what shapes and colours it becomes._

Nobody cares Val. On the other hand, if you can get us out of here that would be great. I'm sooooo bored.

Shutup. Val doesn't know how to get out of here, she just wants an excuse to take over. Valeria, Valentina I know you guys too well you can't trick me.

 _Fine._

Alright...

 **A/N: Reminder, Valeria is italics Valentina is underline.  
Also, please comment I feel like I'm writing for no-one. Even random moments like 'Taco' are good. I know the last 2 chapters have been short but I published them on the same day so... count it as one chapter if you want? Idk.**


End file.
